Cubiertos de pecado
by Nana Walker
Summary: Los Fragmentos estaban cubiertos de pecado. Drabbles de cada uno de los Fragmentos. ¡Completo!
1. I Única manera

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**293 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Lemon(?)~.

**Resumen:**Aunque Kakeru no la amara conseguiría, aunque sea, un poco de deseo de su parte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**I. Única manera**_

Al principio, fue sincera con él: apenas Kakeru le pedía con fervor más entrenamiento— para proteger a Yuka— ella más le enseñaba, pues podía notar la determinación en su ojo descubierto. Sin embargo, al transcurrir los días en los cuales la Noche Roja los atrapaba, esos entrenamientos se iban convirtiendo, poco a poco, en una mentira.

Sabía que Satsuki no la quería y ella, amándolo de una forma tan desbocada como esa, entendía su decisión y la respetaba, lo que no conllevaba el mismo respeto hacia la persona de la que Kakeru estaba enamorado.

— Piensa que esto es por Yuka— le dice, quitándose el uniforme y sentándose sobre su sexo.

Trata de engañarlo con esa excusa barata, mientras siente que algo se yergue sobre su rosa. Algo duro y cálido. Hace lo que sea para que esas horas de coito y amor prestado se alarguen y se hagan cada vez más frecuentes. Utiliza una y mil excusas, todos los días, para lograr que Kakeru la toque, la bese y la haga suya, ya sea en el pasto, en un salón vacío o en su propia casa.

No importa el lugar. A ella no le importan las lágrimas del chico, ni rasguños, ni el dolor o la culpa ni, mucho menos, le interesa guardar luto por los amigos que perdieron: ya se ha rebajado lo suficiente y puede seguir haciéndolo aún más.

— Yuka… te amo— susurra Kakeru, cambiándole el nombre, antes de arremeter con fuerza.

Misuzu no lo corrige. Sólo gime de placer para extender esas horas de amor disfrazado y así aplazar el momento en el que esa mentira, bañada en lujuria, se quiebre, ya que sabe que apenas ese delirio concluya, Kakeru la apartará arrepentido y casi con asco de su lado.

Fin drabble I. Única manera

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	2. II Esperando lo mejor

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**121 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Leves Spoilers de los motivos de Shiori para acercarse a Kakeru.

**Resumen:**Si las cosas no salían como esperaba, no dudaría en eliminar lo que fuese necesario. Sólo tenía que esperar y conseguir lo mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**II. Esperando lo mejor**_

Lo observa desde lejos y se da cuenta de que la apuesta que ha hecho, la pieza que ella ha escogido, no es la óptima. Kakeru Satsuki no sirve. Es débil y duda que pueda sobreponerse al destino, a Velard y a Riselotte. Sin embargo, escoge el creer. No es que tenga muchas esperanzas pero algo ahí, no sabe dónde exactamente, le dice que crea en Kakeru, que confíe en ese ojo suyo y que se dé cuenta que esa apuesta es la mejor que ha podido hacer.

Shiori decide taparse los ojos pensando que apenas todo termine— gracias a Kakeru— obtendrá lo que busca y más, calmando esa codicia suya que la lleva a apostar el todo por el todo.

Fin drabble II. Esperando lo mejor

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	3. III Sonrisa Enmascarada

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**239 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen:**Realmente envidiaba el pasado de los otros Fragmentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**III. Sonrisa Enmascarada**_

Yukiko los ve sonreír y les pregunta con curiosidad cuál es el pasado de cada uno. Se lo deben ya que, después de todo, ella les contó su pasado en Dransvania, por lo que los Fragmentos le refieren, de una manera u otra, algo de lo que les ha pasado en su vida. Por lo que nota, todos son huérfanos, ya sea por la muerte de sus padres, porque han sido abandonados o son perseguidos: todos son cachorros abandonados, concluye para sí, sonriendo compasiva. También nota, al poco rato después, una leve diferencia. Sus amigos, a diferencia de ella, pueden sonreír de verdad.

Los envidia por eso porque no entiende cómo, a pesar de ser iguales, pueden lograr ser felices por breves segundos, sin necesidad de dividir su personalidad o, aún peor, aparentar una sonrisa como ella lo hacía, con el dolor en sus mejillas y la culpabilidad en la comisura de sus labios. Daría lo que fuera por robar un poco de la vida de cualquiera de ellos, sonriendo sin el peso de la mentira ni de la envidia, piensa, sin poder evitarlo: la envidia la corroe.

Decidiendo cubrir sus celos para que sus amigos no los noten, les sugiere una frase de eslogan para el grupo.

— Por los amigos y el mañana.

Con eso, nadie nota que los envidia y que quiere robarles esa escasa felicidad que poseen. Nadie se da cuenta, al fin y al cabo.

Fin drabble III. Sonrisa Enmascarada

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	4. IV Primer contacto

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**214 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del pasado de Takahisa.

**Resumen:**La comida era lo que, de una u otra manera, había creado sus primeros lazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**IV. Primer contacto**_

Ver ese paquete de papas fritas, tirado en el suelo, fue suficiente para lograr que su instinto animal y su gula despertasen, arrojándose sin pensarlo demasiado sobre la mujer que había tomado esa bolsa. Eso era suyo, aunque realmente no fuese así: lo único que importaba de todo el asunto es que necesitaba la comida para sobrevivir y apaciguar su voracidad. No importaba si la dañaba o, aún peor, la quemaba viva. Sólo necesitaba esas papas fritas.

Su hambre no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa hasta que ella lo abrazó. Bruscamente, como si fuese suyo, trataba de apaciguar su arrebato con ternura, mientras le provocaba nuevos sentimientos: ya no sentía hambre porque lo que palpitaba esta vez no era su estómago, sino que era otra cosa, mucho más arriba, ahí, cerca de la garganta. Por primera vez dejo de actuar como una bestia. No sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Con sus ojos a punto de llorar y sus manos temblando, soltó esa bolsa de comida, pues intuía que ese abrazo marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo e importante: por primera vez pensaba en sí mismo no como un animal, sino que como algo aún más distante y grandilocuente— un ser humano— y por lo mismo, ya no sentía solo.

Su gula podía esperar.

Fin drabble IV. Primer contacto

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	5. V Destinada

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**187 palabras**.**

**Advertencias:** Si no quieres arruinarte la serie, mejor no lo leas x,DU.

**Resumen:**Sólo ella podía detener la posibilidad del fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**V. Destinada**_

Esa chica del Santo Oficio se lo dijo: Kakeru es el principio y el fin de todo y es peligroso que siga existiendo. Aunque ya lo sabe, le cuesta tomar una decisión. En un tormentoso principio, a pesar de tenerlo frente a sí (totalmente indefenso) no es capaz de matarlo. No puede asesinarlo ya que es su preciado y único hermano menor. Sin embargo y aunque no lo quiera el tiempo avanza y, con ello, la probabilidad cada vez más alta de que Riselotte renazca.

Ella— Kukuri Satsuki— sea en el mundo que sea, es la única que puede detener la inminente tragedia. Solamente ella está facultada para hacerlo. Nadie más. Por ese motivo, decide mentirle a su pequeño hermano para arrinconarlo y, con la ayuda de Abraxas, ponerle fin a la vida de ambos. Ella es la única que lo puede hacer y no duda esta vez en llevar la importante tarea a cabo, ya que sabe que, si no lo logra, será el fin.

Nada ni nadie, que no sea ella, puede detener la catástrofe, piensa, antes de suicidarse. Antes de convertirse en una mártir.

Fin drabble V. Destinada

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	6. VI Desbocada

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**585 palabras**.**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo lo que sucede en la serie.

**Resumen:**Si el cuento no terminaba con un final feliz, simplemente perdería la razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**VI. Desbocada**_

A Yuka no le importa lo que digan los demás, porque lo único que sabe es que ama a Kakeru. No le importa si ponen tachuelas dentro de sus zapatos para destrozar sus pies o si su hermana intenta matarlo, ya que lo crucial es el amor que siente por él, gracias al cual opta por salvarlo de todos, para poder vivir felices por y para siempre, como el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, el camino que debe recorrer es largo y tortuoso: se extiende interminable ante sus pies descalzos. Le toma la mano y ambos avanzan a duras penas, mientras las piedras— ¿o son las tachuelas?— que laceran sus pies desnudos se bañan de sangre. Al cabo de unos cuantos años se topan con la primera bifurcación estando, Misuzu Kusakabe, esperando en una de ellas. Acercándose a Kakeru, le dice que sigan por otro camino y él, sin reflexionarlo mucho, decide abandonar a su primera compañera. Le dice que es lo mejor y que toma el otro camino para protegerla. Yuka es incapaz de creerle ni convencerlo de que, mientras estén los dos juntos, todo estará bien, por lo que decide ir con ellos a regañadientes, ya que la pelirroja no le ha dejado una buena impresión: la forma en la que mira a Kakeru es más que suficiente para no desprenderse de él.

El cielo rojizo hace juego con la sangre del suelo y con sus pasos lastimeros, que resuenan en silencio por la gran avenida. Yuka nota que Kakeru y Misuzu están comenzando a hablar más y eso la aterroriza: tiene que evitar, a toda costa, que ese pequeño lazo se fortalezca. Piensa en muchas cosas para separarlos y lo más inteligente que se le ocurre es poner una pequeña hoja afilada dentro de la taza de té, esperando que ella se lo tragué y muera horriblemente en el proceso.

No obstante, Kusakabe nota la trampa y capta la advertencia que se dibuja en los labios de la compañera de Satsuki: le dice claramente que, si se acerca un poco más, se atenga a las consecuencias.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X·**

Pasan los días, en los que los tres continúan caminando por la enorme calle pedregosa, sin encontrar indicios del final y Kakeru se da cuenta que Yuka se está comportando de forma extraña. Quizá es por el cielo rojizo o por las piedras manchadas de sangre seca, pero se ve macabra ante los reflejos rojizos de la luna sobre sus cabezas. Ella sugiere, entre besos forzados y abrazos casi patéticos, que desistan ya de esa ruta y que, si es posible, se separen de Misuzu dejándola abandonada a medio camino. Kakeru le dice que no y se zafa de su abrazo, provocando que Yuka le recrimine. No, no, que no se acerque a ella, porque su princesa está ahí, justo frente a él. Kakeru no se da cuenta porque, en vez de quedarse con ella, se va cuanto antes con Misuzu, dejándola un poco atrás en el camino.

Minase continúa andando sola (detrás de ellos dos) un buen rato hasta que ve un pequeño charco de agua que refleja su rostro. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta del porqué Kakeru la está dejando atrás: parece una bruja y, seguramente, por eso se ha confundido, pero no importa. Pronto se dará cuenta de que ella es la princesa y volverá a su lado: eso es lo que Yuka espera, ya que no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar estar cuerda.

Fin drabble VI. Desbocada

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	7. VII Entre mis sueños

**Disclaimer**: 11 eyes no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**144 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen:**Tal vez, si sigue durmiendo, pueda encontrar la solución a todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cubiertos de pecado<strong>_

_**VII. Entre mis sueños**_

Puede ver el futuro, ¿o es el pasado lo que ve? Aún no lo sabe y, aunque intenta pensar, no puede hacerlo. Las imágenes y las voces transcurren en un parpadeo, cómo si las viese volar desde la azotea de la escuela y, aún así, no logra entender nada. Sólo deja que todo continúe en su cauce natural. Tampoco comprende la realidad así que se sumerge ahí, entre lo mullido del suelo y lo aromático de la sangre, tratando de abandonarse nuevamente a los sueños, pues piensa que, si sigue soñando, podrá resolver aquel futuro distante y abrupto que lo llevará al infierno, encontrando un final feliz, de esos que tanto le gustan a Yuka.

Sí, eso es lo que cree: sólo por ella continúa soñando y sosteniendo aún que en su historia puede haber un final feliz.

Y no piensa siquiera en dudarlo.

Fin drabble VII: Entre mis sueños

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
